Out of the Dust
by SunshineShal
Summary: When Alexis Hartley's great-great grandparents built their bed and breakfast in the 1800's, no one ever expected that aliens would try to attack it. Now centuries later, after meeting the Doctor twice, she meets him again. Will they be able to figure out why these aliens keep attacking before it's too late?


**Ok, 3 things. One: Yes, I know I should finish one of my other fanfics, but the muses in my mind had other plans and thus, this was created. Two: I don't live in Massachusetts, however I have been going to Massachusetts every summer for the past 26, almost 27 years to visit my dad's side. 3: I feel like I may be watching too many Hallmark movies, if I set this in a small town, don't judge me! Anyways, hope you enjoy this. Like really, I hope you get great joy out of this like I did when I managed to write over 1,000 words on this in one day. It also helped that I was playing classical music in the background.**

The saying, "History repeats itself" is not an untrue statement. Sometimes it's mere coincidence. Other times it goes on too long to just be coincidence. For example: when the bed and breakfast that your great-great grandparents started gets attacked by the same species of aliens (yes, I said aliens) every ten years. And every ten years, someone has to come and stop them. That's not a coincidence because there's something underneath the inn that your great-great grandparents didn't know about when they built it But, I'm getting ahead of myself. I should probably introduce myself. I'm Alexis Hartley and the story I'm about to tell is 100% true.

I guess you could say that this whole thing started when my great-great grandparents built this bed and breakfast in the 1800's, in the small Massachusetts town that I've always called home. The ground underneath and the soil around it appeared to be extremely fertile. That's because there was some type of element that was, shall we say, alien. As in, not from planet earth. They had no idea, obviously because whatever was in the soil had laid dormant until the late 1900's. This is where my story comes in.

The first time this happened, I was 7 years old. I remember playing in my room, when all of a sudden there was a scream. I ran as fast as I could down the stairs, and peeked around the corner, my eyes going wide as I saw my parents lying spread eagle on the floor. My eyes darted to the creatures who appeared to have electricity coming from their hands. Having just obviously finished the job, they saw me and were about to come for me, I cowered on one of the steps as they crept closer, when all of a sudden I felt a gust of wind as the door slammed opened and a weird screech happened. I looked up, still in tears, only to see the creatures having disappeared somehow and my grandma, having just come back from grocery shopping, with a shocked expression on her face as she quickly grabbed me from the stairs and held me tightly. Next to her was a man in a long brown coat, who was holding an odd sliver object with a blue tip. He looked at both my grandma and I with kind brown eyes that looked so sad to my 7 year old self, and spoke with an accent that even I knew wasn't American.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." He said with compassion in his voice as he bolted out. It was 10 years later that both my grandma and I would come to find out who those creatures were that killed my parents and who that man was.

The next 10 years went by like that. My grandma was the one to retake over the bed and breakfast and raise me. Occasionally, I would ask her about that incident and she just told me that those creatures were actually bad men who had tried to vandalize the bed and breakfast and accidentally killed my parents and that the man that I saw was just trying to help. When I was younger, I accepted that, but as I grew into my teens, something felt off about that story. I didn't bug my grandma anymore about it, because she had enough on her plate what with taking care of the B&B and raising me. But when I was 17, I finally got the real story, just not in the way I was expecting.

It started similar in the way it did when I was 7, except instead of playing, I was studying for finals. I had just gotten up to grab my mug of tea when I heard a scream that sent chills down my spine. I bolted downstairs only to be confronted with the same creatures. This time though, they had my grandma. I knew what I had to do.

"Hey!" I yelled, grabbing a chair from the table and getting their attention. "I don't know what the heck you are, but you're not killing my grandma, you freaks!"

"Alexis, no!" My grandma yelled. "You don't know what they'll do!"

"I may not know, but I have to try. They killed my parents!" Because this time, I was starting to remember. My grandma didn't have to tell me what really happened.

I whacked one of the creatures with the chair, which to be honest, probably wasn't the smartest idea in the whole world. The chair broke as the creature turned around, giving me a sharp tooth grin. Up close, I could tell what he looked like. He looked like a human, except for the fact that he was bald. Oh and the ice blue eyes with no pupils. He was also dark blue in color, with a light yellow outline around his body. So was the other one. I could hear my grandma's yells as he grabbed me and held me to the wall. I gulped as he gave me that chilling grin.

"Oh, this will be a much sweeter victory now that you're much older." He said gleefully in a gravelly voice. "And no one's hear to stop me." He lifted up a clawed hand and in it appeared a ball of electricity.

"Ah, well you might want to check that again." A slightly familiar British voice spoke behind him, as the door slammed open.

I turned my head to see who the owner of that voice was, and shivered. There was something familiar about him. He had spiky brown hair, brown eyes that somehow seemed like they'd seen so much, and was wearing a brown striped suit and beige converse sneakers underneath a long brown coat. He grabbed an odd sliver tube thing from the inside of his coat pocket and aimed it at the creature. It emitted a screeching sound, which both creatures appeared to not like, because the creature that was holding me, immediately let the ball dissipate. He also let me go and I dropped to a relieved head to the ground, as he yelled in anguish and held his ears. They both disappeared in a bolt of electricity. My grandma ran over to me and helped me up.

"Oh, baby, I'm so glad you're ok." She whispered in my ear, hugging me hard. I almost cried. I don't think either of us could deal with the other being killed.

"Well, that's how you do it." The man said, sticking that odd looking thing back in his pocket.

"Wha-what were those things?" I asked.

"Elierans. From the planet Erusus." The man said. "They harness electricity and use it to kill." He said this like it was an everyday thing.

"Wait. Those were aliens?!" I said, "And they used the electricity to kill my parents all those years ago..."

Something got triggered in my memory, and I gasped.

"You. You were there the night my parents got killed by the same creatures." I said, shocked. "Grandma, he's the one who stopped them the 10 years ago."

My grandma also gasped, as she looked at the man. "You're right, dear! Young man, who are you?"

"The Doctor." He said. "And I truly am sorry I wasn't there in time to stop them from killing your parents." He said in a sympathetic voice.

"I appreciate that, but it wasn't your fault. I do miss them, but I'm sure my daughter and her husband would be grateful that you save my granddaughter and I." My grandma said. "Thank you, young man."

At that, the Doctor chuckled. I inquired why that was funny, because he was fairly young. However realization dawned on me.

"Hang on." I said. "How exactly did you know what they were called? And that they were aliens? The only reason why someone would know that would be because they, themselves were aliens..."

"Brilliant, you are." The Doctor said. "I'm a Time Lord. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe they be creating more havoc somewhere else."

My grandma and I watched as he walked out the door. We both walked to the kitchen to make some tea, deciding that we'd had way too much thrown at us for one day to clean up the mess. The thing is, I never thought I'd see that man again, but I was so wrong.


End file.
